El otro lado del sol
by yelen
Summary: Draco Malfoy tenia grandes planes durante y despues de la guerra, no era el unico que pretendia tener una salida de emergencia, el problema es que alguien mas iba a usar el mismo medio.
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia legal: Basado en los personajes y situaciones creadas (y que son propiedad de) _J.K. Rowling_, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. y _AOL/Time Warner Inc_.

Advertencia: Es un Theodore Nott—Hermione Granger—Draco Malfoy. Tomo en cuenta seis libros y parte del séptimo, si esperan que los personajes estén encasillados dentro de conceptos como "bueno" "malo" siento decepcionarlos, no pretendo justificar a los malos pero me parece que se merecen una oportunidad.

Agradecimientos a Dulce Invierno que se armó de paciencia y accedió a ser mi beta. Sin ella a estas alturas aún estaría enfrascada en acentos, comas, puntos e incoherencias que pensar en ello aun me aterra.

------------------

----------------

--------------

Tres meses.

Llevaba capturada tres malditos meses, nadie sabía dónde estaba y si los miembros de la resistencia lo averiguaban era demasiado peligroso meterse a la boca del lobo solo para salvarla.

Mientras paseaba la mirada por la oscura y fría estancia se imagino a Harry derribando la puerta y diciéndole que la había ido a rescatar; inmediatamente rogó a Merlín que nunca supiera dónde la tenían, confiaba en que Remus y Mcgonagall detuvieran a los chicos en los planes por localizarla y liberarla.

Cada miembro activo de la orden sabía que si llegaba a caer en manos enemigas deberían cerrar la boca y morir, si era posible sin revelar la ubicación del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, sospechaba que sus secuestradores esperaban que el-niño-que-vivió se dejara llevar por su obsesión por salvar a las personas y así lo atraerían directo a la trampa utilizándola de cebo. Intensamente deseaba que por una sola vez en su vida Harry no hiciera nada; perder al líder de la resistencia en un fallido intento de liberarla acabaría con la poca moral de los escasos integrantes de la Orden y aseguraría el reinado eterno de Voldemort.

Ahí encerrada entre cuatro paredes durante noventa días, terminaba por recurrir frecuentemente a los recuerdos hermosos para pasar las horas, forzó a su mente tratando de recordar algún momento en el colegio donde se divirtiera con sus amigos, pero se había aferrado a ellos con tanta frecuencia, que simplemente estaban empezando a perder nitidez, se desvanecían al paso del tiempo como una fotografía maltratada, una que se toca tantas veces, era como si le hubieran ocurrido a otra persona y no a ella: entonces lo desagradable también hacía acto de presencia.

En una guerra que se había alargado años, donde las muertes eran noticias ya sin relevancia, donde las lágrimas se habían acabado, donde la inocencia se había evaporado al ensuciarse las manos de sangre, quedaba luchar por la vida, la única ley que se conocía era donde el mas fuerte sobrevivía. La sociedad mágica había optado por encerrarse en sus casas desconfiando del vecino, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de la casa de al lado al ser allanada por mortífagos, pretendiendo que todo seguiría igual al acatar las nuevas reglas.

Entonces lo único que podía hacer para evitar las imágenes de compañeros muertos en batalla, sus rostros contorsionados por el dolor mientras quienes infligían el daño se reían dementemente, era repetir en voz baja cada hechizo aprendido, cada maldición y contra maldición con sus efectos, cada poción legal e ilegal realizada en el colegio, cada libro que había leído en la sección prohibida y la biblioteca de los Black con la finalidad de conocer al enemigo; pareciera que era su pasatiempo pero mas que nada lo hacia para no perder el sentido de la realidad y no terminar arañando las paredes y gritando hasta perder la voz, las probabilidades eran mínimas y aun así seguía aguardando atenta a cualquier sonido que se pudiera escuchar diferente a los acostumbrados, trataba de definir cualquier variación en la magia de lugar, lo que fuera que le indicara que algo no estaba bien, tal vez y solo talvez alguien llegaría a rescatarla.

"Ellos vendrán, Harry vendrá" le susurraba una voz en su cabeza.

— Primer síntoma de locura, hablar contigo mismo —susurró mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hasta apoyarse contra el muro; una sonrisa triste se formó en su boca preguntándose si de verdad estaba empezando a volverse loca y si eso sería tan malo.

Suspiró mientras concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de levantarse pero ni bien había logrado alcanzar el objetivo, volvió a caer al tiempo que un quejido salía de sus labios, con ambas manos se tomo la pierna derecha haciendo presión para calmar un poco el dolor, en su ultima batalla fue lanzada a través de una vitrina lo que le provocó una herida que estando actualmente en sus condiciones había empeorado. Trató de pensar en algo mientras cerraba los ojos para olvidar un poco el dolor que le recorría toda la extremidad y como si fuera la señal para que iniciara una vieja película, imágenes empezaron a pasar en su cabeza.

_Mientras salía del pequeño supermercado notó un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si la estuvieran observando; volteo a todas partes pero no había nadie. Vacilante empezó a caminar sin poder deshacerse de la sensación, el viento elevaba cualquier papel que encontrara a su paso por la calle desierta. Apretó contra su pecho las bolsas con comida sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo vulnerable, se dijo que no había nada que temer pues estaba en el mundo muggle donde si algún Mortifago intentaba seguirla mientras cruzaba la calle, terminaría siendo atropellado por algún taxi, frunció el ceño pensando que últimamente ya no se sabia que esperar de ellos pues si antes habían hecho todo por darse a conocer ahora simplemente ocasionaban alguno que otro desastre, como si quisieran _desviar_ la atención que con tantos asesinatos a diestro y siniestro se habían ganado._

_Camino mas rápidamente en busca de algún lugar seguro para desaparecerse, tropezó con una grieta en la acera y para evitar caer tuvo que dar una especie de salto, una mueca no tardo en aparecer en su cara, la herida seguía doliéndole cada que se apoyaba mas de lo necesario en el pie, maldijo a Marcus Flint aunque al menos ella no había perdido dos dedos como el Mortífago en su enfrentamiento, en el colegio parecía un chico de pocas luces, aunque esa opinión se vino abajo en la mas reciente batalla cuando demostró ser bastante difícil de detener. Bufó molesta al recordar que ella había peleado a muerte con el hombre y ni siquiera la habían dejado estar presente en el interrogatorio._

_Después de casi llevarlo inconciente hasta el cuartel ella se había desmayado a causa de la hemorragia en la pierna lo que le ocasionó estar en la enfermería improvisada dos días enteros; tiempo en el que habían interrogado a Marcus y después lo habían llevado a Azkaban._

_Para cuando quiso reclamar le encomendaron la importante misión de ir a comprar víveres ya que era quien mejor se manejaba en el mundo no mágico y no era peligroso, a regañadientes accedió ya que por el momento no podía presentar batalla._

_Un papel llevado por el viento le pasó rozando el rostro sacándola de sus cavilaciones, ansiosa apresuro el paso, hubiera querido correr buscando un lugar seguro para desaparecerse pero solo cojeaba miserablemente, con una poción hubiera quedado de maravilla, solo que ahora las pociones solo eran utilizadas en caso de emergencia pues Snape ya no estaba y les era demasiado difícil abastecerse de ingredientes así que tenían que racionalizar lo mas que se pudiera._

_Al dar la vuelta en una esquina se quedó congelada al ver a unos metros mas allá una mujer en el piso, apresuro el paso mientras se guardaba torpemente la varita en su abrigo, si era muggle necesitaría ayuda o quizás estaba herida, el dolor en la pierna aumento al casi correr pero poco le importó, la joven se convulsionaba pero notó que no había sangre alrededor lo que de cierta manera la tranquilizó. En cuanto llego junto a ella arrojó las bolsas a un lado y se arrodillo junto a la chica._

_— ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? —Hermione intento tocarla pero la chica se alejo y lanzó un grito de dolor— Escúchame voy a llamar a la policía —estaba por incorporarse cuando la chica dejo de convulsionarse y empezó a reírse quedamente, la castaña se pregunto si un hospital psiquiátrico no era mejor opción pues al parecer tenía algún tipo de crisis nerviosa._

_— Estoy muy bien —la joven habló quedamente mientras hacía contacto visual con la castaña— pero tu ya jamás lo estarás —pudo observar como la joven frente a ella palidecía al reconocerla y entender sus palabras, sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia. El plan había funcionado._

_Hermione sintió como un hechizo paralizador le impactaba en la espalda y la derribaba aun lado de la joven, unas manos buscaron rápidamente entre sus ropas la varita._

_— Hazlo rápido —oyó una voz conocida, aun desde abajo pudo ver a cuatro siluetas rodeándola mientras le apuntaban con las varitas._

_Intentaba romper el hechizo pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llevar a cabo la acción, pudo ver un hombre apuntarle directo a la cabeza y murmurar algo, después una luz de color naranja le impactó en el rostro dejándola inconsciente._

&

La edificación se alzaba ante ellos imponente, rodeada de nubes negras y azotada por el viento furioso, como si fuera necesario darle un aspecto mucho mas tétrico; el mar chocaba con tanta violencia contra las rocas sobre las que estaba asentada que, literalmente la construcción se mantenía en pie por arte de magia, de repente dos chorros de luz blanca parecidos a rayos surcaron el aire, dos figuras habían aparecido a pocos metros de uno de los muros, sin perder tiempo a ver si el otro llegaba bien iniciaron la marcha aferrando sus varitas mientras el viento les silbaba en los oídos.

A pesar de llevar ropa gruesa el frió era cada vez mas intenso, conforme acortaban la distancia, una puerta se materializó frente a ellos para después abrirse pesadamente como si los estuvieran esperando, después de que los dos hombres entraron esta se cerró con un golpe seco, al momento ciento de gritos, murmullos y gemidos les inundaron los sentidos, el pelirrojo se tapó las orejas en un inútil intento por disminuir el ruido mas era como si los gritos traspasaran su piel entrando por cada poro, erizándole los vellos de la nuca, empezó a temblar mientras seguía a su amigo a través de los pasillos deseando salir lo mas rápido posible de esa antesala del infierno.

Los Dementores hacía mucho tiempo se habían marchado, pero no por ello el terror y la sensación de estar atrapado disminuía, al parecer la construcción había adquirido vida propia; los muros crujían cuando pasaban junto a ellos como si trataran de absorber cada aliento de vida y salud que desprendían, talvez fuera algún efecto óptico o los nervios pero Ron descubrió que si se acercaba demasiado podía ver rostros amenazantes en las piedras de los muros, hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el temblor que crecía a cada instante y apresuro el paso hasta situarse junto a su amigo.

Harry sintió la necesidad de convocar el Patronus o un escudo que lo protegiera de los lamentos, aquellos que le taladraban los oídos y llegaban al corazón, no importaban que quienes se encontraran en las celdas fueran escoria de la sociedad, los lamentos eran casi imposibles de tolerar, tomo fuertemente la varita concentrándose pero se dio cuenta que no tendría caso, además, estaba ahí por otra razón a si que no lo hizo, apresuro el paso mientras a su lado el pelirrojo trataba de casi correr por el pasillo, iba tan concentrado que casi fue atrapado por un prisionero que se había lanzado contra los barrotes de su celda, el hombre de mirada desenfocada trataba de alcanzarlo estirando al máximo sus manos, después de ver que no lo lograba desistió de sus intentos y fue a meterse bajo una manta tendida en el piso, Harry se había detenido observándolo; era un cadáver viviente y se imagino a su difunto padrino; Sirius ovillado en una manta con los ojos hundidos reteniendo la poca cordura para no perderse como los demás.

Una imagen se abrió paso en su mente; Hermione en una instancia parecida, probablemente siendo torturada sin piedad. Apretó con más fuerza la varita y reanudo su camino. Rogando que la castaña aguantara un poco más.

— ¿Harry, estás seguro que es lo único que nos queda? —preguntó en cuanto el Elegido llegó a su lado y continuaba caminando, doblaron a la derecha por un pasillo donde la temperatura descendía considerablemente, solo dos celdas estaban al final, sin rejas ni abertura alguna que dejara ver a sus ocupantes, tan solo puertas de hierro.

— Que le pida ayuda habla de lo desesperado que estoy Ron, Lupin no quiere que nos arriesguemos pero no puedo abandonarla cuando ella jamás lo hizo —se había auto convencido que era lo último, apreciaba a Hermione como una hermana, la angustia de no saber nada de ella en bastante tiempo lo mantenía al vilo de la locura, si poder salvarla significaba tragarse su orgullo y acudir a su enemigo de la infancia, lo iba a hacer aunque después se enfrentara a toda la orden por lo que eso iba a costar.

En cuanto llegaron frente a la segunda puerta se detuvieron mirándose uno al otro, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra solución pero tal como había sucedido antes, ninguna idea se les ocurrió que evitara lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Lentamente la puerta fue abierta mientras dos figuras se colaban al interior de celda, en la que apenas por una ranura en la altura del techo se colaba la luz débil del pasillo iluminado por antorchas, en primera instancia pareciera que estaba vacía, los dos hombres se mantuvieron firmes junto a la puerta y apuntando a todas direcciones con sus varitas para hacerle saber al ocupante que estaban dispuestos a atacar en caso necesario.

— ¿A que debo tu visita, Potter? —un hombre rubio se colocó debajo de la débil luz, a diferencia de los demás prisioneros, él parecía tranquilo, el único signo de estar ahí eran sus desgarradas ropas, su rostro demacrado y mas pálido de lo normal.

— Necesitamos hablar, Malfoy —Harry aun contra su voluntad se impresiono por como el rubio se mantenía en sus trece en esa cárcel— Te ofrezco el mismo trato de Dumbledore te hizo antes de que Snape lo asesinara.

— ¿Pasarme a tu bando? Ya no hay nadie a quien quiera proteger, si no lo acepté entonces ¿por qué crees que lo haré ahora? Ya no soy ese niño que buscaba reparar el error de su padre, soy un asesino, he matado a muchos y seamos honestos o al menos tú deberías serlo, tu sentido de justicia jamás permitiría que viviera en la misma casa que tu esposa, me enteré que está embarazada ¿no crees peligroso que conviva con ella?

— Eres un hijo de puta —Ron intento lanzarse pero Harry lo detuvo, estaban en una prisión donde era vital el tiempo, ignoró la pulla de parte del rubio, ya había pensado en eso; lo iba a mantener encerrado bajo estricta vigilancia y sin varita e intentó que su amigo se calmara susurrándole el motivo por el que habían ido, había sido una mala idea llevarlo pero de momento era en quien mas confiaba.

Draco rió por los esfuerzos del pelirrojo en controlarse, siempre le había gustado provocarlo, saber que sus sola presencia era un recordatorio de lo que Weasley nunca podría ser, verlo ponerse furioso y sacar lo vulgar tratando de golpearlo como un miserable muggle. De pronto su rostro se puso serio como si de verdad se estuviera considerando la proposición.

— ¿No es gratis, verdad? Si están aquí es por que quieren algo ¿cuál es el precio?

— Secuestraron a Hermione, vamos a facilitar que te escapes junto con Flint y otros tres Mortìfagos detenidos, averiguas donde la tienen y en cuanto tengas a quien quieras proteger utilizaras un trasladador que te daré, la ubicación de la orden es secreta; la única que lo sabe es Hermione, ella te llevará hasta nosotros por lo que tienes que llevarla consiente sin daño alguno y a cambio te protegeremos, básicamente ese es el plan —el joven auror esperaba que lo que acabara de decir sonara demasiado tentador como para que Draco aceptara, ya después pensaría que hacer con Remus y los demás, lo importante era la castaña.

— Potter no pensarás que Voldemort me aceptará como el hijo prodigo ¿cierto? Y si tu plan sale bien, ¿que pasara después? Me regresaras a la cárcel, donde no solo tendré que cuidarme de los aurores, la orden, si no también del Señor Tenebroso, ¿crees que Dumbledore no me hizo la propuesta de ser doble espía? Al menos él la planteo con mas gracia debo decir, empleó muy bien sus talentos para intentar manipularme; es una lastima que muriera antes de siquiera lograr convencerme. Mis padres saben en lo que se metieron desde un comienzo, no estamos ahí contra nuestra voluntad Potter, nosotros nacimos para esto, nos negamos a desaparecer de un mundo que por derecho nos pertenece y quien esta a tu lado lo sabe muy bien

Al ver la actitud defensiva que adoptaba el pelirrojo sintió la necesidad de explicarse, aunque eso no sirviera de mucho dado el nivel de comprensión de esos dos.

— Arthur Weasley simpatiza con ustedes porque en la sociedad mágica pura y no me refiero a la sangre si no mas bien a la familias de tradiciones mágicas de rancio abolengo, esas que fueron las primeras que conocieron la magia y através de la cuales ha sobrevivido hasta nuestros días, de esas, ha sido expulsado por sus practicas heréticas de las que no tiene la mas leve idea; si nosotros ganamos, los sangre mestiza y sucia van a ser expulsados de este mundo y si ustedes obtienen la victoria nos van a aniquilar con sus ideas, porque solo así sentirán que de verdad pertenecen aquí y los weasley al fin serán alguien, una familia de puros entre mestizos y sangre sucia que intentarán manejar estructuras políticas y económicas que fundamos nosotros y a las que irremediablemente llevaran a depender de otras potencias mágicas, ese será el final, somos dos grupos peleando por el mismo espacio y uno tiene que desaparecer, así se ha hecho por años ante el encuentro de dos civilizaciones; tu crees tanto en tu causa como yo en la mía.

Tal como lo esperaba, el jodido niño que vivió lo veía de hito en hito y el pelirrojo hacía gala de su ignorancia habitual viéndolo como si acabara de hablar en Duendigonza, obviamente sus padres no le habían enseñado nada de economía y política.

— Volviendo a tu oferta, en caso de que acepte tu ofrecimiento tendrás que esperar a que el Señor Tenebroso confié otra vez en mi, él a diferencia tuya no se fía ni de su sombra— lanzo una mirada de desprecio a Weasley y después se recargó en la pared quedando parcialmente oculto— necesito pensarlo, si regresan en unas semanas tal vez me decida.

— Eres una basura Malfoy —Ron temblaba de rabia e impotencia ante la actitud desinteresada del Mortífago, saber que en estos momento a su amiga podían estarla torturando le hacia hervir las entrañas, intento una vez mas lanzarse y golpearlo como tantas veces estuvo a punto de hacer en el colegio, dirigir su frustración hacia el no era nada bueno y mas cuando podría ayudarlos pero el hecho es que no lo soportaba, su arrogancia y desprecio por su familia lo alteraban tanto, que deseaba desapareciera para siempre de sus vidas y se llevara con él toda esa maldita guerra que a todos consumía lentamente.

— ¿Estas desesperado verdad, Weasley? sabes que solo yo puedo salvarla y eso te jode, ¿Que me das a cambio si lo hago? — una sonrisa de burla apareció en su boca.

— Mi vida si es necesario, lo que sea — jamás imaginó que diría eso pero ahí estaba, le importaba mas la vida de Hermione que la suya misma, cansado dejo de forcejear con Harry e intento recobrar la compostura, sentía que jamás la volvería a ver y ese era un pensamiento que se obligaba a reprimir, ella era fuerte, siempre lo había sido aunque estuviera herida, ella tenia que vivir aún.

— ¿Tu vida? Vales tan poco que no me servirías de nada, ¿renunciarías a ella? ¿Lo harías? Sabes que nunca podrás tenerla, la quieres desde el día que supiste que es inalcanzable.

Ambos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta, Harry decidió que era mejor cambiar de estrategia así que saco de un empujón a Ron que no puso mucha resistencia y se quedo el solo con Malfoy.

....

.....

— ¿Nos va a ayudar? — mas calmado preguntó mientras dejaban atrás a la siniestra fortaleza, Draco había puesto el dedo en la llaga, el pelirrojo había madurado con el paso de la guerra pero no tanto como hubiera querido, Hermione siempre iba un paso adelante y para su frustración jamás había podido darle alcance.

— Dice que sí, yo solo espero estemos haciendo lo correcto —Harry no comprendía el porque Malfoy de pronto había demostrado interés en la castaña cuando en el colegio se empeñaba en ignorarla, una actitud que era correspondida por su amiga, pero decidió que seguramente su interés no era nada bueno, si el rubio cumplía su palabra estaría vigilándolo todo el tiempo.

Caminaron unos pasos mas y tal como habían llegado desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

&

Remus Lupin frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo una bolita y después lo lanzó al fuego. Hace unas horas había recibido la noticia de la fuga de un grupo de mortifagos entre los que se encontraban; Draco Malfoy, Harper, Flint y un chico de Durmstrang, el periódico el profeta como lo acababa de constar no hacia ninguna mención al respecto, lo cual no era de asombrarse, su fuente de información que le había enviado la noticia de la fuga había añadido como posdata, el pequeño dato de que dos aurores habían visitado la fortaleza antes de la fuga. Remus no había tenido tiempo de asimilar la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba y tampoco necesito preguntarse quienes fueron los involucrados aurores pues estos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de los Black.

— ¡Maldita sea, Harry! — arrojo el periódico a la chimenea en un intento por controlar la furia que había estado conteniendo, frente a el, estaba ese chico que cada día se parecía tanto a James y que lo veía retadoramente— Dijìmos que lo íbamos a planear, ya hay bastantes mortífagos en la calle como para que sueltes a otros mas, el Ministerio no hace nada por detenerlos, están en plan neutral y lo sabes, prefieren que seamos nosotros quienes les plantemos cara y ciertamente, no los superamos en cantidad como para respaldar a los pocos aurores que se presentan en las batallas, ella puede aguantar, tu la conoces mejor que yo y no necesito repetirte que cada uno de nosotros daría la vida por ti, así que al menos has que sus sufrimientos valgan la pena —Lo vio removerse y apretar los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sin duda se sentía idiota pero no sintió pena por él, todos trataban de protegerlo disculpando sus errores sin saber que contribuían a mantenerlo alejado de la realidad, siempre se aprendía de la peor manera y a Harry Potter le hacia falta que aprendiera a pagar las consecuencias.

— No la iba a abandonar mientras tú te sentabas a discutirlo, es su vida. A ninguno abandonaría para que muriera por mi, ya lo han hecho mis padres y Sirius —apenas habló entre dientes, a su lado Ron estaba tan tenso como el.

Lupin pateó la silla en la que ni siquiera se había sentado, en ese momento odio a tanto a Dumbledore, había enseñado a Harry a actuar con el corazón, a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y a cambio de sus acciones precipitadas lo recompensaba, como si en lugar de haberse jugado la vida hubieran jugado al escondite, la perdida de Sirius fue un golpe para Harry que ahora tenía miedo de perder a quien consideraba su hermana, eso lo entendía pero de ahí a que prefiriera soltar a asesinos para que la liberarán había un gran trecho, talvez unos cuantos fracasos en la escuela le hubieran enseñado a planear mas detenidamente sus acciones; con el fallecido director se había ido toda posibilidad de ayudar a Harry a librar un encuentro mortal con Voldemort, el anciano profesor solo le había dejado el corazón como arma y por donde se le viera, solo un milagro como el que se había hecho cuando era un bebe lo alzaría victorioso.

Suspiró cansado dándose cuenta que ahora el muchacho ya no entendía razonamientos solo impulsos y eso era muy malo para todos quienes le rodearan. Se mezo los cabellos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, las estrategias corrían por su cuenta eso era lo que mejor hacia pero desde que la castaña había desaparecido también le tocaba ser la voz de la razón de los chicos, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría en cuanto los demás se enteraran; Kingsley había sido enviado fuera del país por el ministro mientras la profesora de transformaciones era requerida en el colegio casi las veinticuatro horas al día, los pocos miembros restantes se dedicaban a reclutar pero no tenían suerte pues el pánico se había desatado y ya nadie confiaba en un extraño.

— Déjalo ya Remus, sabes que tomo la responsabilidad de lo que pase —aun contra su voluntad el niño-que-vivió intentó tranquilizarlo, veía a Lupin como un guía en la oscuridad no solo porque era el ultimo de los amigos de su padre si no porque de alguna manera lo respetaba.

— Yo también soy responsable — saltó Ron en cuanto se aseguró que Lupin no volvería a patear algo, la mirada de el hombre se posó en el como si acabara de recordar que también estaba ahí.

— Eso se lo podrás decir a tu madre, sí, se lo mencione en cuanto me llego la información —le dijo al verlo ponerse nervioso viendo a la puerta, como si por ella en cualquier momento entrara Molly blandiendo una sartén— pero esperará a que llegue tu padre, quieren hablar contigo en privado —sin dar tiempo a nada salió de la cocina, esperaba el daño no fuera mucho aunque lo dudaba, las cosas no estaban como para cometer un error sin que les costara la vida.

&

Conocía cada sonido, el de los pasos de quienes la custodiaban pasar frente a su celda cada cierto tiempo, el corretear de las ratas en la estancia, su respiración e incluso el latido acompasado de su corazón. Por eso cuando oyó los pasos acercarse ni se inmuto, nunca entraban, siempre pasaban de largo y en una que otra ocasión se detenían solo por momentos para después seguir caminando, pero se sobresaltó cuando oyó cerradura abrirse, inmediatamente se puso en cuclillas tratando de no moverse mucho, una figura encapuchada que parecía un Dementor entró despacio y apuntándole rápidamente le lanzó una luz que le impacto en el cuello, trato de gritar pero no escucho su voz, sin duda le habían hecho un encantamiento silenciador.

Estaba aterrada, al principio pensó que era su salvador, mas ahora estaba segura era su ejecutor, el latir de su corazón se acelero a niveles alarmantes mientras su parte racional le decía se mantuviera quieta y muy atenta a cualquier oportunidad de escape, en el peor de los casos no revelar nada aunque la mataran, la otra parte, esa menos racional chillaba y se retorcía, le había llegado la hora, se imaginaba siendo quemada en una hoguera en una plaza publica o primero torturada y después asesinada, por ultimo la llevarían y la tirarían a una corta distancia de, donde sospechaban se encontraba el cuartel de la Orden como habían hecho con Susan Bonnes el año pasado, cuando se había resistido a decir donde se reunían los rebeldes.

La figura se acercó rápidamente sin darle tiempo a que se alejara, aunque dadas las proporciones de la celda no lo lograría mucho, se inclinó y la tomó del brazo para después levantarla bruscamente, sin decir una sola palabra la jalo hacia la puerta entreabierta, Hermione hubiera querido soltarse pero después de casi no comer y encontrarse herida; estaba tan débil que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

Le hizo seguirlo por un corredor oscuro, después de tropezarse dos veces debido al suelo irregular, decidió arrastrarla prácticamente por una serie de túneles que daban la sensación de estar descendiendo al centro de la tierra, el frió se colaba por su raída ropa mientras el dolor de la pierna se acentuaba, de pronto el terreno cambio y ahora ascendían, quien la llevaba volteaba cada tanto sobre su cabeza y aceleraba el paso como si escapara de algo.

Hermione pensó que talvez y solo talvez no iba a morir si no que alguien la había sacado para cambiarla de lugar !talvez la orden había descubierto donde la tenían y habían ido a liberarla! Intentó oponer resistencia pero al parecer quien la jalaba había decidido detenerse al mismo tiempo que ella, el resultado fue que ella no pudo mantener el equilibrio por la súbita parada y se fue sobre él abrazándolo por la espalda para no caer.

— ¡Diablos Granger! Juro que si vuelves a tocarme, los planes de sacarte de aquí se van a ir a la mierda —de un empujón se la quito de encima, la mujer cayó de espaldas viéndolo sorprendida.

— Deja de mirarme como una idiota, no estoy aquí por iniciativa propia ni porque me haya dado un ataque de heroísmo, eso te lo aseguro —Ignorándola totalmente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a terminar el trabajo, la había silenciado para que no molestara con preguntas estúpidas pero al parecer ni muda dejaba de ser un incordio.

Puso la mano izquierda en un punto preciso de el muro a su derecha, no se acordaba muy bien pues se había perdido cuando era muy pequeño pero esperaba la memoria no le fallara o de lo contrario estarían perdidos; empujó un poco con el hombro ayudándose con la otra mano, palpo en otros puntos de la pared, dos arriba y uno en medio y empujo otra vez pero con menos fuerza, un alivio lo recorrió cuando finalmente se oyó el deslizar de la piedra; aun seguía ahí.

Sacó la cabeza para asomarse no hubiera nadie, mas el salir a la mitad de un cementerio no ayudaba mucho, tomando aire se volvió para tomar a Granger del brazo y sacarla, corrió lo mas que pudo pero el llevar a una prisionera coja no le ayudaba, maldita Granger siempre se las arreglaba para que las cosas a su lado resultaran demasiado complicadas, en cuanto vio una tumba familiar cercana corrió a resguardarse.

Impresionada no era una palabra que describiera como se encontraba, estaba segura que en este momento ninguna palabra podría describir su estado, el rubio la había dejado recargada sobre la pared de una cripta y forcejeaba la puerta para poder entrar.

Le había impresionado saber la identidad de su salvador e incluso pensó que era una terrible pesadilla en la que su príncipe de brillante armadura se convertía en el terrible dragón. Un quejido hubiera escapado de su garganta si hubiera podido emitir sonido alguno, el dolor estaba acrecentando e incluso podía jurar se multiplicaba, tuvo la sensación de que perdía el equilibrio pero en ese momento una mano la tomo del brazo y sin ninguna consideración la metió a la cripta, el mortifago le apunto con su varita a la garganta donde sintió un calor, señal de que recuperaba el habla.

— Malfoy — fue lo primero que salió de su boca, necesitaba decirlo para asegurarse que no se esfumaría en cuanto lo nombrara y deseando que solo fuera una ilusión.

—Grita mas fuerte tal vez delates nuestra posición y seamos compañeros de celda —estaba demasiado tenso, sus músculos parecían cuerdas de violín que estaban dispuestas a tocar al primer contacto.

—Escucha, vas a salir de aquí y regresaras a la inútil orden esa, dile a Potter que acepte pero no va a ser el quien pague el precio, vas a ser tu quien liquide aquí y ahora— le susurro, a su alrededor el polvo se elevaba sin que hubiera viento que provocara tal efecto, un olor putrefacto les inundaba las narices y secaba la garganta, era el olor a muerte —cállate y escucha lo que te voy a decir si no quieres regresar a el lugar de donde te saqué.

—Eres un cobarde Malfoy— logró articular, el dolor había crecido a niveles que le impedían concentrarse mientras un sudor frió le recorría de pies a cabeza, podía sentir el pulso en la herida donde cada latido era un nuevo nivel que jamás había experimentado.

Draco le tomo ambas manos con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha les apuntaba

—Yo, Draco Malfoy, acabo de salvarte la vida Hermione Granger— una pequeña cuerda de humo negro salió de la varita y se dividió en dos, trepando por cada mano hasta llegar al hombro, regresando y uniéndose en las palmas para después desaparecer

Hermione trato de liberarse sin éxito alguno, era una jugada sucia haber realizado una formalización del hechizo vinculatorio pero no era mortal, tan solo tenia que salvarle la vida a él y quedarían a mano, a su mente llegó la imagen de un libro en la biblioteca Black que explicaba detalladamente en retroceso, cuando intentó liberarse una segunda vez Malfoy sonrió malévolamente mientras apretó el agarre y un brillo siniestro apareció en sus ojos.

—No es todo Granger, no olvido quien eres, esto es solo el comienzo y si me arriesgué a liberarte al menos tengo que ganar algo— al ver la sorpresa y odio reflejados en la mirada de la chica, soltó una risotada, saco una pequeña daga de su túnica, le tomo la mano derecha e hizo un corte en el dedo anular para después hacer lo mismo en su propia mano, unió los dedos sangrantes mientras apuntaba con su varita nuevamente.

Hermione estaba estupefacta, todo eso parecía sacado de una película barata de terror, conocía las implicaciones de realizar conjuros y uniones como para saber que estaba uniéndose al diablo y no serian tan fáciles de deshacer como para que salieran enteros del proceso.

—El intercambio de sangre es un rito poco conocido, se dejo de realizar en la edad media por diversas causas entre ellas el nivel de mortalidad, su efectividad es cien por ciento, hasta donde se sabe no hay forma de revertirlo así que lamento romper tus esperanzas, con esto sellaríamos la protección total. Acabamos de formalizar el vinculo que nos une por haberte salvado la vida, ahora nos toca el de magia y sangre— le sonrió cínicamente al verla palidecer aun mas —Tengo grandes planes para ti, Granger.

—Te odio— temblaba de rabia, hubiese preferido torturas a cada minuto que estar unida a el como nunca lo estaría a nadie mas.

— Te aseguro que es mutuo, lo que también nos une sentimentalmente, vamos Granger, no te vas a poner a llorar ¿verdad?, apretó mas la unión de los dedos que empezó a gotear — Toma mi sangre y yo tomare la tuya, esto es magia y sangre que unidas son mas poderosas que cualquier protección, a partir de este momento y hasta que uno de nuestros corazones deje de latir, caminaremos juntos en este inmenso valle de sombras.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo una sensación se apoderaba de ella, al inicio pensó que era calor que manaba de esas heridas en los dedos, pero pronto salio del error al darse cuenta que era energía que poco a poco se extendía por cada extremidad de su cuerpo, sentía sensaciones diferentes, demasiado difíciles de explicar, se esforzó por distinguirlas pero lo máximo que pudo fueron una mezcla de poder, excitación, furia y deseo, que para cuando terminaron de recorrerla se concentraron a lo largo de su columna vertebral, como una serpiente que se contraía mandándole oleadas de placer, sus pupilas se dilataron y poco le importo que pasaba con Malfoy, su pierna herida, una guerra interminable, ella acababa de llegar al éxtasis de una forma que ni en sus mas locos sueños había imaginado y quería más, mucho más, lo único que merecía su completa atención era el placer de sentir el poder de la magia en cada parte de su ser, el estremecimiento de cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

Pero las sensaciones solo duraron escasos minutos, la energía en su columna se desvanecían rápidamente tal y como había llegado, su cerebro volvía a funcionar, un golpe de comprensión acompañado de dolor en la pierna la hizo darse cuenta de algo.

— Si tu mueres yo también Malfoy— ¡estúpida! como no se había dado cuenta antes para evitarlo, aunque interiormente dudaba que en su condición pudiera hacerlo, ahora no solo estaba metida en una guerra si no que Draco acababa de realizar la peor de las uniones entre magos.

—Me complace saber que comprendas el horror de esa posibilidad, una sangresucia digna de admirar, espero pongas empeño en cuidarme la espalda— la sonrisa que se formó en su boca no llego a los ojos, era de esas que sabes nada bueno puede pasar.

— ¿Por qué yo Malfoy? — preguntó solo para cerciorarse que estaba en la realidad.

—Para mi la palabra de Potter no vale, solo es un cobarde que espera sacarse algo debajo de la manga a la hora de enfrentarse a el señor tenebroso aunque no tenga la mas mínima idea de qué, ni protegiéndolo las veinticuatro horas al día tendría garantía alguna que viviera una segunda vez, sus probabilidades son mínimas. Weasley es tan imbécil que probablemente lo mataría yo mismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tu, bueno tu eres tu, no eres tan inocente Granger tu alma esta tan contaminada como la mía, solo es cuestión de que veas dentro de ti para que te des cuenta... — unos pasos acercándose apresuradamente lo interrumpieron, saco un tenedor que le había dado Potter antes de abandonar la prisión — toma esto y lárgate antes que me arrepienta —le puso el utensilio entre las manos.

Antes de que la puerta fuera bruscamente abierta, un resplandor inundó la estancia.

----------------

---------------

-------------

He oido el rumor de que, un fic sin review muere lentamente de asfixia, está de más decir que no conozco nada referente a primeros auxilios.


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia Legal: Nada me pertenece, personajes, lugares, nombres y situaciones son propiedad de J.K Rowling y compañias.

He vuelto después de los estragos que siempre causan las festividades de fin de año, ya saben; primero comer mucho y llenarte hasta explotar mientras que después te haces un montón de propósitos para adelgazar, pedir doce deseos que te han llevado tiempo memorizarlos para que no se te olviden decirlos a las doce campanadas y que al final son los mismos que del año pasado.

Una vez mas, subo el capitulo sin la corrección de mi betha (Dulce no me vayas a jalar las orejas) pero prácticamente estoy hasta las cejas de trabajo y tardaré en volver a aparecer por aquí, aunque intentaré y de verdad, de verdad prometo que haré lo posible que sea antes de fin de mes.

_"¡ja! Promesas que se van a ir a traste_" Me dice mi vocecita interior chillona, pero yo le digo que cierre el pico y me deje seguir. Espero no se les haga muy pesado de leer, creo que aquí Ron y Ginny han sufrido una cruel paliza Bashing, los personajes tendrán buenos y malos momentos (estoy trabajando en los buenos). Hay unas frases que he sacado de los libros, no son muchas y a mi parecer son fácilmente identificables.

* * *

Sentado en una butaca, con expresión relajada y hasta un poco divertida; Marcus Flint observaba el ir y venir de su amigo, en este momento murmuraba maldición tras maldición a cierto rubio. Parecía que de un momento a otro le empezaría a salir espuma por la boca, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona.

— Entonces... ¿Dices que la liberó?— Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, Nott detuvo su despotrique y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Ese imbécil arrogante! — gruñó Theo, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, pocas situaciones le alteraban, y definitivamente ésta era una de ellas— Se enteró de que el Señor Tenebroso me solicitaba y se metió a la mansión, le sonsacó la información a uno de los elfos y llegó hasta las mazmorras, me lo contó cuando lo descubrí en la cripta de mi tío-abuelo. Cuando le pregunte por ella; me dijo que simplemente estaba terminando el trato que había hecho con Potter. — Dio otro par de vueltas bajo la atenta mirada del robusto hombre hasta que no pudo evitar decir lo que sospechaba— No me lo trago, cuando se marchó registré el lugar y encontré más acumulación de magia en la cripta que en el resto de los terrenos.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó? — Flint se había sentado más derecho al tiempo que prestaba total atención.

— Granger estaba más débil que cuando la trajeron, la dejé sin contacto alguno para minar un poco su resistencia y casi lo había logrado, aún no se ponía a cazar mariposas imaginarias pero ya empezaba a hablar sola, solo esperaba que pasaran unos días más e iniciaría con el siguiente paso. — Una o dos veces por semana iba a verla solo para asegurarse que la mujer no se había muerto o al menos esa era su justificación. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que seguía exponiendo sus teorías conspíratorias.

—No creo que hayan tenido mucho tiempo, pues otros segundos más y la chica aun estaría encerrada. Lo más seguro es que hubiera hecho un hechizo de vinculación ya que no lleva demasiada duración, dado que la "salvo", como mucho lo hizo con la intención de crear un lazo con ella, probablemente con la finalidad de utilizarla ante el nuevo orden por si la balanza se inclina al otro lado. Por otro lado, y esto seria más peligroso para nosotros, si heredó un poco del sentido sagaz de Lucius no me atrevería pensar solo en eso.

Marcus asintió pensativamente.

—De primera vista parece un consentido llorón pero si rascamos la superficie vamos a encontrar bastante potencial, es ambicioso, inteligente y lo más preocupante es que ya nos demostró que no le importa nada, lo único que le interesa es salir bien parado aunque eso signifique tener una alianza con la Orden, necesitamos hablar con Granger para tener a Malfoy de las pelotas, ella sabe lo que paso y podemos utilizar eso en su contra. Voy a citar a mi contacto en el otro bando para que podamos llegar a ellos antes que Draco, de lo contrario seguirá siendo un cabo suelto en esto y si su plan funciona antes que el nuestro, vamos a estar en aprietos si perdemos. En dado caso necesitamos otro contacto porque este caldero ya explotó— Marcus sacó la varita e intentó hacer levitar una bandeja próxima con su mano izquierda.

—Podemos intentarlo con Weasley, nos ahorraría demasiado tiempo— Flint ladeo la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa mientras agregaba dos tazas a la bandeja y las hacia dar vueltas —aunque acabo de recordar que se enfrentaría a toda su familia y es demasiado cobarde, aun recuerdo los vociferadores de la madre, una vulgar mujer.

—No, Granger es vital para esto, su estatus de sangre seria influyente ante un tribunal en pleno, por otra parte Potter la respaldaría y confía ciegamente en ella, contar con su apoyo incondicional seria contar con el Elegido, nadie cuestionaría los criterios del salvador de Gran Bretaña Mágica, ni siquiera el ministro en turno— volvió a reanudar sus paseos por la habitación mientras notaba como una jaqueca amenazaba con aparecer.

—Solo en caso de que perdiéramos, el Señor Tenebroso al parecer, ha entendido que el mundo es mucho más que un chico— al intentar que la bandeja diera una voltereta y las tazas se quedaran estáticas, esta cayó estrepitosamente al piso, pedazos de porcelana se esparcieron en todas direcciones ante la cara de disgusto de Nott.

—Si hay que hacerlo, lo haremos bien Flint, ella lucha por lo que cree es lo correcto, si nos condenan teniéndola de aliada, hará lo imposible por que se tomen en cuenta las alianzas, una condena domiciliaria estaría muy bien para ti ó tal vez prefieras Azkaban con tu historial, donde si mal no recuerdo, figura la muerte de un Inefable y tres Aurores— exhausto y de mal humor, con un dolor de cabeza que empezaba aparecer y que amenazaba con alcanzar varios niveles, se sentó en un sofá delante del Mortifago mientras hacia una mueca al recostarse

—Nunca me ha tocado un Crucio proveniente de la prodigiosa mano del Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, ser nombrado el comandante del ejército de Mortifagos recién reclutados debe habértelo disminuido. — Flint observaba con atención su mano donde faltaban los dedos índice y meñique pero veía de reojo la reacción de Theo— Millicent dice que Harper no soportó y perdió el conocimiento.

-Un Crucio no es tan doloroso cuando lo realiza un mago promedio, simplemente finges dolor mientras drenas esa magia a través de la tuya y ya está. Con magos como Voldemort es más difícil, él se da cuenta cuando no es real el sufrimiento; lo que lo convierte en un reto y no termina hasta que te doblega, son pocos que saben cual es el principal objetivo de una maldición.

Marcus esbozó una sonrisa espeluznante.

—Someter al otro con tu magia, aplastar su poder de control, hacer añicos sus defensas mientras se siente la adrenalina del momento y el poder contenido en el acto. Dirigir las acciones de la victima, experimentar el placer del dolor o arrebatarle la vida. — Era lo primero que se les enseñaba a los magos, comprender el significado de una maldición, que más allá de ser un medio de tortura, encerraba algo más complejo— Duelos de magia. — explicó, como le había ilustrado su mentor, un primo de su madre procedente de Albania. Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No te voy a retar a un duelo Flint, espera a que regrese Higgs y entonces podrán jugar— El castaño ignoro la sonrisa de superioridad de su amigo, desde el colegio le gustaba enredarse en duelos de todo tipo y Terence era quien mejor le seguía la corriente.

—Eres una vergüenza de hombre, Nott — le soltó, aún esperanzado— ¿Qué dirían los reclutas, si vieran a su comandante, convertido en un autentico gallina?

—Estas jugando con fuego, Marcus y antes que hombre soy Mago, tarado, así que actuó como uno, no me apetecería terminar hecho un imbécil neandertal como tú.

— ¡OH vamos! No he tenido desde que llegué de la prisión, un duelo decente. La tranquilidad no es para mí, necesito jugarme la vida y lanzar unos cuantos hechizos de mi invención o me volveré loco. — El robusto hombre se levanto y desesperezó mientras su amigo bufaba poco elegante.

—Te oyes como un maldito desequilibrado, espero no vivir lo suficiente como para verte enredado con Bellatrix— pero Theodore sabia que a pesar de todas las cosas delirantes que dijera su amigo, jamás perdería el sentido de la realidad como la Mortífaga.

—Ya que mencionas a Lestrange, yo que tú me cuidaría la espalda, la última vez que la ví estaba desquiciada. Cree firmemente en los rumores que dicen, que estas intentando traicionar al Lord, piensan que el ocultarles que tenias a la amiga de Potter es motivo suficiente para desconfiar— Flint movió la varita con aburrimiento mientras la bandeja se reparaba.

El castaño asintió pensativamente, Voldemort le había encargado el mando de los nuevos reclutas y a primera vista, había quedado muy satisfecho con la explicación que le había ofrecido acerca de la escapatoria de Granger; pero con Voldemort, uno nunca se iba a lo seguro.

— Cuando salía de mi visita con el Lord, Parkinson me interceptó, estaba indignada porque no se le había avisado que la amiga del Elegido escapó, alegó que ella formó parte del grupo que la atrapó e intento poner a Bella en tu contra, diciéndole que la retuviste por casi tres meses, desafortunadamente eso cabreó aun más a Lestrange— el robusto hombre intentaba hacer aparecer un ramo de flores pero lo único que obtenía eran ramas y hojas secas— ¡maldición! Se me siguen resistiendo los hechizos básicos.

—¡Esa perra de Parkinson, me ha metido en problemas! hubiésemos llevado a Bullstrode, pero a la hora de la hora se arrepintió cuando se entero del objetivo a capturar, al parecer en el colegio Granger le hizo algo y desde entonces le tiene miedo— Nott lo atribuía mas a si Voldemort se enteraba, para su sorpresa Marcus asintió.

— En tercer año Granger abofeteo a Malfoy, Parkinson se enteró y decidió tomar la venganza en sus manos; dos días después entre ella y Millicent la acorralaron a un lado de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, no lo planearon muy bien y Bullstrode se llevo la peor parte—Flint había presenciado el encuentro pero no intervino hasta que las cosas se salieron de control, Pansy había salido corriendo cuando se había dado cuenta que llevaba las de perder, Bullstrode no fue demasiado rápida y había terminado petrificada. Cuando se acerco a ayudar a su compañera de casa, nunca estuvo mas de acuerdo con Snape acerca de la chiquilla sabelotodo, tuvo que soportar los balbuceos de la castaña en un intento por justificarse, sus estúpidas preguntas acerca de si la reportaría a su jefa de casa y una incesante serie de referencias acerca de "cuando utilizar la magia en defensa propia".

— Aún no se porque fue admitida entre nosotros, su padre decidió escapar al extranjero y si ella fuera un poco inteligente hubiera hecho lo mismo. A las batallas no se presenta y si lo hace es para salir herida, siempre ronda cerca de Parkinson y una que otra vez se quedan en el mismo cuarto por las noches, ¿me pregunto si entre ellas no habrá algo?— Theo no era partidario de cotilleos acerca de posibles relaciones lesbicas, solo que de momento necesitaba alejar de su mente cualquier tema relacionado con Voldemort, Malfoy, Granger o Bellatrix Lestrange.

—No lo creo, Pansy suele ponerse pendeja cuando está cerca de Malfoy, talvez pruebe de los dos sabores, en dado caso no me interesa saberlo— ahora Marcus agitaba la mano mientras abría y cerraba los dedos comprobando reflejos y agilidad.

— ¡Por el amor de cielo, Flint! deja de mover la maldita mano que me estas empezando a sacar de quicio— se quejó Theo — ¿ya comprobaste con el hechizo de Petter?, no es muy difícil y no seria mucha la diferencia— preguntó esperanzado. Pero el aludido ni caso le hacia.

Nott se levantó de su asiento mientras se acercaba a su amigo lo que ocasionó que las diferencias físicas entre los dos resaltaran; Flint había crecido aún más después de terminar el colegio, de hombros anchos y complexión robusta, la magia que desprendía llamaba la atención, intimidaba simplemente con su presencia; parecía de esos hombres que nada bueno pueden ofrecer, aquellos que en lugar de ayudar una anciana a cruzar la calle la empujarían directo al peligro; mientras que Theo era lo opuesto, calmado y silencioso lo que le hacia pasar desapercibido, no era tan fornido como su amigo, apenas si se notaría en una habitación llena de gente, su aspecto enfermizo lo había abandonado solo dejando a un hombre con la musculatura necesaria para su complexión media, sin embargo en cuanto realizaba cualquier acción había cierta elegancia natural en cada uno de sus movimientos, mas comparable a una pantera que a un oso, sus facciones habían dejado de ser las de un niño para dar paso a las de un hombre, el cabello castaño contrastaba con sus ojos; negros y fríos e hipnotizantes, pozos oscuros sin fondo.

—Nunca pensé que tocaría los puntos exactos en Granger como para que se dejara de miramientos y me atacara con todo su arsenal — razonó el fornido Mortífago mientras se alejaba de Theo manteniendo cierto espacio, como si aún no pudiera creerse la ferocidad de su batalla con la Gryffindor.

Había pasado por alto, que talvez una serie de Avadas que habían estado cerca de terminar con su vida, habían sido suficiente motivación para la bruja.

— Espero que en el próximo encuentro, me toque enfrentarla otra vez y entonces quien este inconciente será ella. Me los dejare, — declaró orgulloso, mientras alzaba la mano para que su interlocutor pudiera apreciarla — serán como un trofeo de guerra. —Tenia que admitir que hasta el momento, era la mejor batalla a muerte que había disfrutado, desde que se enlistara en la Orden Oscura.

Nott rodó los ojos y camino directamente a la salida, al parecer sus intentos por olvidarse de temas que le aumentaban el dolor de cabeza iban a ser imposibles de eludir, decidió pasar a asuntos mas urgentes; como por ejemplo castigar a un elfo que sin saberlo, había ayudado a Malfoy a echar a perder sus planes, liberarlo no era lo mas ideal, talvez lo mandaría a limpiar sin magia, una vieja mansión fuera de Londres que había pertenecido a su abuela, le llevaría como mínimo cien años realizar la tarea a la desgraciada criatura.

Antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta, volteo a ver a su amigo que seguía intentando aparecer ramos de flores "Como si fuera a herir de muerte a alguien con una ramo de margaritas" pensó para sus adentros.

—Flint, conoces la salida, si necesitas algo más, no lo pidas porque mis sirvientes tienen ordenes de no darte nada. La ultima vez que te dejé a solas; destrozaste una costosa y única colección de armaduras al tratar de encantarlas para que pelearan entre sí, calcinaste una alfombra voladora que no pudiste manipular correctamente, porque al parecer no soportaba tu enorme trasero, agradece que no te la cobro, porque te valdría una bóveda en Gringotts ¡ah! y demoliste una parte de mi biblioteca personal, solo por que estabas aburrido y olvidaste como leer.

—Espero no vivir lo suficiente, como para ver pavo reales blancos en tu jardín, Nott, te estas comportando como un presumido Malfoy. Me rompes el corazón al demostrar que te interesa mas lo material que una verdadera amistad —Marcus se llevo una mano al lado derecho del pecho mientras lo veía burlonamente.

— ¡El corazón se encuentra al otro lado, imbécil!— Theodore salió de la estancia haciendo caso omiso de las risitas del Mortífago, la prioridad era asegurarse una salida de emergencia por si el barco en que viajaban naufragaba o de lo contrario estaría con un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de ganar y de ninguna manera podía permitirse el lujo de confiar en un solo bando.

&

El numero doce de Grinmuald Place albergaba bastantes secretos, dentro de sus paredes se reunía la mayor parte de la resistencia, en la vivienda reinaba un ambiente siniestro y es que, a pesar de llevar varios años ocupada por gente con esperanzas y sueños, la casa mantenía su propio ambiente, su propia vida.

Cuando una figura atravesó la puerta principal e irremediablemente tropezó con un paragüero parecido a una pierna de Troll, la felicidad se extendió en cada habitación, inundo cada recoveco, poco importaron los gritos estridentes del retrato de la Señora Black o los comentarios amargados de Kreacher.

Hermione Granger acabada de llegar después de estar aprisionada.

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, Molly Weasley, la apretaba tanto hasta casi asfixiarla, Tonks, haciendo uso de la fuerza, se la arrebato a la mujer mayor para estrujarla aún más fuerte, Ginny fue la siguiente, solo que el abrazo fue incomodo pues su abultado vientre le impedía acercarse demasiado, a Hermione le sorprendió, pues cuando había sido capturada, la pelirroja apenas tenia cinco meses y ahora estaba próxima a dar a luz.

Harry, no solo la abrazo si no que la elevó en el aire mientras le daba vueltas, a los pocos momentos después de haber tocado tierra nuevamente, Ron la abrazo aunque no por mucho tiempo, apenas se había apartado sonrojado los gemelos tomaron su turno.

Hermione empezó a llorar, se dejo llevar por el alivio de saberse a salvo, en ese instante amó la casa, amó el retrato de la difunta señora Black y el elfo domestico le pareció la criatura mas encantadora de la tierra, la mansión Black fué la casa mas acogedora de todo Londres en varias manzanas a la redonda.

Cuando la noticia fue comunicada a los restantes miembros de la Orden, se convocó a una reunión urgente. Inmediatamente llegaron al lugar, el timbre no dejaba de sonar, ni la madre de Sirius de gritar, entre murmullos todos se reunieron en la abarrotada cocina.

Después de discutir, sobre quien debería participar en el interrogatorio lograron ponerse de acuerdo, la mayoría opinaba que deberían ser pocos y los más experimentados por si se presentaba algún problema, lo que en pocas palabras significaba si era un Mortífago bajo la poción multijugos, la cosa se iba a poner bastante fea.

Quejas y reclamos por parte de los rechazados no se hicieron esperar, Remus y Kingsley; en una demostración de autoridad, los sacaron para dejar solo a los implicados.

Eran pocos quienes se encontraban en la cocina, pero eran los principales pilares de la organización y donde al menos la mayoría había sobrevivido a la primera guerra. Cerca de la chimenea se encontraba Bill, lucia un poco desmejorado; sus cicatrices ya no eran tan marcadas sin embargo algo en él había cambiado. El señor Weasley estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, Tonks que cambiaba cada cinco minutos el color de su pelo se encontraba recostada contra la puerta, Kingsley en un extremo platicaba por lo bajo con Remus, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermione, Hestia y Dedalus Diggle acababan de llegar y se estaban poniendo al corriente de los hechos; cortesía de la profesora Mcgonagall.

Los gemelos, Ginny, Ron y Harry no habían sido admitidos debido a su poca experiencia en la Orden, pero el Elegido no se rindió tan fácilmente y en un descuido por parte de Tonks que custodiaba la puerta se introdujo, lo que como resultado originó otra discusión.

—Es mi amiga y yo voy a estar presente— le repitió tercamente y por décima vez el niño-que-vivió a Diggle, que a juzgar por la cara del mago, este no sabía como lidiar con un hombre insistente.

Pero Lupin no iba a ser tan fácil de vencer, por primera vez Hermione lo vio molesto.

—Harry, esto no tiene que ver contigo, te vas a quedar afuera junto con Ginny, Ron y los gemelos— su voz se mantenía firme.

Del rostro de Harry se había esfumado cualquier muestra de preocupación y afloraba a toda velocidad la ira.

— ¡Todo lo relacionado con Mortifagos, Voldemort, la muerte de alguien y formas para ganar la guerra tiene que ver con mi persona!— poco a poco había elevado la voz y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que no era necesario, porque todos estaban en silencio, viendo de Lupin a Harry como si fuera un partido de tenis, esperando la réplica de Remus.

—La mayoría decidió que solo unos pocos estuviéramos presentes, Potter y tienes que acatar las ordenes— sus ojos centellaron dejando ver un poco del lobo que se escondía dentro— Hermione va a estar segura con nosotros, somos sus amigos también— remarcó cada palabra para causar el impacto deseado, quizás si eso introdujera un poco de sensatez en Harry, para él estaría bien.

Se sentía la tensión, ¡Por Merlín que Hermione la sentía! sabía que podría abrir la mano y tomar un puño si quería. Harry apretaba tanto las manos que probablemente sus uñas dejarían marcas en sus palmas; Remus se mantenía firme, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

—Remus, esta bien si Harry se queda, los demás tienen pendientes y no ganamos nada con pelear, Harry se va portar bien ¿verdad?— Arthur decidió intervenir con el propósito de aligerar un poco los ánimos.

El hombre-lobo gruño algo pero nadie alcanzo a escuchar qué, mientras que el Elegido no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña y le dirigía una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Lupin ignorando olímpicamente a Harry, le acercó un vaso que contenía una solución inodora e incolora mientras la observaba fijamente.

—Sabes lo que sigue— le dijo escuetamente, siempre atento a todos sus movimientos y apretando la varita fuertemente en su mano derecha.

Lentamente tomo el vaso y se tomo su contenido, a su lado, Harry le había tomando la mano como señal de apoyo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Kingsley le preguntó totalmente serio, como todo auror estaba acostumbrado a llevar a cabo interrogatorios y éste no era uno diferente.

—Hermione Jean Granger, Auror al servicio del ministerio, actual miembro de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejercito de Dumbledore —las palabras salían de su boca sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Hubo murmullos entre los presentes, Shackebolt parecía tener problemas para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Quién te libero y porque?— Lupin tomó el relevo mientras alternaba su atención entre Potter y la chica.

—Draco Malfoy me liberó porque Harry le ofreció un trato— afortunadamente no habían preguntado si le había hecho algo más, pensó que ellos no tenían porque enterarse y el rubio lo había hecho personal, así que ella lidiaría con ese gordo problema.

— ¿Lograron sacarte alguna información? ¿Viste o escuchaste algo?— Hestia Jonnes preguntó desde un lugar apartado que ella no pudo ver, los demás contenían la respiración.

—No me preguntaron ni torturaron, me tuvieron encerrada sin ningún tipo de contacto, había guardias afuera de la celda pero jamás entraban, solo pasaban de largo una o dos veces por semana.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de que supieras donde te retenían?— Arthur preguntó, a su lado Molly weasley estaba pálida y se estrujaba las manos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba inconsciente cuando me llevaron, diría que es una mansión con sótanos comunicados por túneles, debe ser demasiado grande porque uno de ellos comunica con un cementerio, a juzgar por la cantidad de tumbas, seria una mansión con unos cuatrocientos o quinientos años.

—Eso no ayuda mucho, la mayoría de los Mortífagos son poseedores de residencias más antiguas, herederos de varias fortunas familiares y construcciones, la mayoría del territorio Mágico de Gran Bretaña pertenece a familias añejas; Hogwarts, el Ministerio y San Mungo son los únicos lugares que pertenecen en un cincuenta por ciento a la sociedad Mágica. Creo que hasta aquí termina la parte de las preguntas, no podemos estar todos en el mismo lugar por si hubiese una emboscada, Moddy estaría subiéndose por las paredes si supiera que la mayoría nos hemos reunido. — Dedalus intentaba parecer tranquilo pero sus gestos lo delataban.

Ante la aprobación de la opinión de Diggle, decidieron pasar a la siguiente fase.

—Hermione, sabes lo que sigue— Remus dio un paso al frente mientras le apuntaba con la varita, la castaña asintió mientras trataba de poner la mente en blanco y relajarse, consintiéndole tomara el control absoluto.

— ¡No es necesario, Lupin! Hermione no diría nada, ni permitiría arriesgarnos, no lo puedes hacer— De un salto el niño que vivió se había puesto entre ella y el ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Si le hicieron el Imperio no lo sabríamos, Harry cariño, serán unos minutos y Hermione no pondrá resistencia para que no haya dolor ni nada parecido, hemos hecho esto varias veces y has estado presente— Molly, intervenía por primera vez, pretendía razonar con el Elegido mientras tiraba de él para sacarlo de en medio.

—Estoy lista —anunció, más que nada para evitar que se llegara a un enfrentamiento mágico o físico entre su amigo y el hombre lobo, pudo ver como el ex-profesor susurraba la maldición.

Una sensación de tranquilidad le invadió alejándola de todo, oía las voces pero no las comprendía, sus manos y pies se movían pero no le importaba, hacia cosas pero no le interesaban.

Mientras se desplazaba en la inconciencia, vagamente se dio cuenta de que se había subido a la mesa, casi le daba risa; era un espectador de su propio cuerpo. Una voz le ordenaba y estaba bien, no tenia que pensar ni decidir, simplemente hacer.

Hizo algo pero no supo que fué, Harry que estaba mas cerca de ella la veía con los ojos como platos.

Primero fue tan sutil que no le prestó demasiada atención, pero aumentaba de intensidad a una prontitud abrumadora, dejó de seguir las ordenes porque algo más demandaba toda su atención, primero un pinchazo y después otro más fuerte en la base de su columna, acompañado de un espasmo que la regresó a la realidad y que hizo que deseara liberarse del Imperius, ya que "eso" no estaba contento que alguien más la manipulara a voluntad y al parecer estaba mordiéndola.

Ese algo en su espalda había cobrado vida, se agitaba bajo su piel, se deslizaba, mas ciertamente hacia arriba, dando pequeñas mordidas mientras avanzaba y ahí no quedaba, porque cada pinchazo iba acompañado de una sacudida que la hacia experimentar varias sensaciones a la vez; furia, placer, ansia desmedida, estaba a punto de llegar a el punto culminante; sintió calor en todo su cuerpo mientras este se convulsionaba y un gemido estaba por salir de su boca, cuando todo se desvaneció.

Un dolor agudo en la cabeza, le hizo ver que se había caído de la mesa y se había golpeado con el borde de una silla, Harry, pretendía ayudarla a levantarse tomándola de los hombros y hablándole sobre algo que no entendía ¡Donde estaban las malditas emociones!

Una furia la invadió, no sabia el porqué pero quería gritarle que la dejara en paz, que se alejara, sentía que él había roto su burbuja de estremecimientos multiplicados por diez, ya nada se movía en su columna, nada la mordía, ningún estremecimiento, ningún placer al sentirlo.

Cuando levanto su rostro, lista a gritarle, vio en sus ojos preocupación por ella y el desconcierto ante sus reacciones; la furia se evaporó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Estaba tan liada por sus actitudes y pensamientos contradictorios, lo único que Harry había hecho era intentar ayudarla y hace unos momentos Hermione le iba a gritar, como si fuera un gusano asqueroso, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo, cuando había sido otro el responsable de su situación mágica y mental actual.

Se preguntó, si no había sido una alucinación aquella cosa que se movía libre por su columna, talvez su imaginación se había salido de control y la muy perversa le había jugado una mala pasada, el resultado de estar sometida a tanto estrés y a tantas emociones en menos de doce horas, sí, era eso. Contenta por encontrar la causa, aceptó la mano del auror que la veía confuso.

— ¿Ya estas satisfecho, Remus? La Imperio surtió efecto, lo que nos indica que no estaba bajo el efecto de otra, de lo contrario no toleraría aceptar dos ordenes diferentes al mismo tiempo— Mcgonagall lo veía reprobatoriamente, como si fuera un alumno sorprendido en actos vandálicos.

Entre discusiones de si se le había pasado la mano a Lupin, ó no, Hermione se marchó con el firme propósito de ir directo a su habitación, necesitaba un baño a gritos; su cabello ya de por sí indomable, se había endurecido de tal forma; que probablemente necesitaría cortárselo antes que lograrlo desenredar, su piel estaba opaca, mientras que sus manos presentaban rasguños y heridas, estaba cansada física y mentalmente, adolorida en la pierna que, a pesar de ser tratada apenas les había explicado que le dolía y mencionar de paso que no le importaba si se la amputaban con tal de liberarla del sufrimiento, los golpes que se acababa de dar en la cabeza se sumaban a una larga de lista de dolores que padecía y que iban; desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo.

Si alguien estaba ocupando el baño, juraba que se metería y lo sacaría a patadas si era necesario.

Mientras llegaba al inicio de la escalera y trataba de subir toda prisa, empezó a sentirse orgullosa por como estaba llevando la situación, lo que mas la sorprendió fue que el hecho de estar unida mediante una unión de sangre a Malfoy no le provocaba pánico o miedo, era como sí, simplemente lo hubiera estado esperando, no las acciones del mago por supuesto, pero de alguna forma la vida ya no le sorprendía con obstáculos de ese calibre.

Se aplaudió por racionalizar los recién descubiertos cambios de lo que la unión podía hacerle, o quizás fuera que no había tenido tiempo, de detenerse a reflexionar en lo que se había visto envuelta.

Para cuando llegó al descanso, estaba decidida a ver de alguna manera el lado positivo, después de todo estaba libre y eso era un enorme punto a su favor, Draco la había liberado y aunque eso no lo convertía en mejor persona, ni limpiaba un poco su negra alma puesto que había actuado como un autentico mal nacido, le había proporcionado un poco de tiempo para buscar formas de salir del embrollo.

Se recostó contra la pared para tomar aliento, poco a poco sentía como una pequeña llama de venganza se encendía dentro de ella, buscaría a Draco Malfoy y así fuera a base de maldiciones asesinas, le obligaría a deshacer los estúpidos vínculos que había realizado.

Se sintió nuevamente en la aventuras del colegio, otra vez a salvar el día, otra vez a devolverle la jugada al enemigo, porque el rubio Mortífago había pasado de tener tanta atención como una mosca molesta a ocupar un lugar privilegiado en su lista negra de enemigos.

Una mano la tomo del brazo y sin darle tiempo a nada, la jaló al cuarto más cercano.

Hermione tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que el dueño de dicha mano era Ron, en cuanto entraron, el pelirrojo la dejó en el extremo mas alejado de la habitación y corrió a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Ron que pasa? ¿Por que me jalas así?— le preguntó entre molesta ante la idea de un baño que tendría que esperar y también curiosa por como se comportaba el pelirrojo.

— ¿Te qu... quie...te quierescasarconmigo?— dijo de un tirón, evadiendo hacer contacto visual.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto confundida.

— ¿Que si te quieres casar conmigo?— le llevaba dando vueltas a la idea desde hace mucho así que creía que ese era el momento correcto y solo formalizarían una unión inminente.

Un sudor frió le recorrió y aunque sabía que lo que iba a decir cambiaría muchas cosas, lo había decidido. Respiro profundo y trató de sonar lo mas calmada posible.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, Ron, estamos en medio de una guerra y debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en derrotar a Voldemort.

La expresión de el pelirrojo se endureció al tiempo que sus orejas empezaban a ponerse coloradas.

— ¿Crees que eres inalcanzable para mí, verdad?—Escupió mientras empezaba dar vueltas por la habitación dejando salir a flote la agresividad, le lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras le apuntaba con el dedo — te revuelcas en tu superioridad, Harry dejó libres a Mortífagos para traerte de regreso— deteniéndose frente a la cama del mencionado, le dio una patada al colchón como para enfatizar la acusación.

La castaña estaba rígida ante las palabras del Auror, intentando no mostrarse dolida aunque sus manos temblorosas le traicionaban.

—Juzgándonos por no ser demasiado inteligentes, comportándote como si fuéramos unos imbéciles ignorantes, subestimándome todo el tiempo — al ver que ella iba a hablar, elevó la voz — ¡No lo niegues! siempre has creído que no puedo hacer algo yo solito y te he demostrado que te equivocas, ¿crees que soy insignificante para ti? ¿Preferirías que fuera Víctor Krum quien te lo pidiera? Seguro que sí, entonces sin pensarlo correrías a sus brazos ¿no? Te gustan los magos famosos, los buenos jugadores, talvez, como Cormac Mclaggen, tu misma lo admitiste— apretó los puños mientras la encaraba y su rostro se torno aún más rojo, casi llegando al granate— entonces sin reparos irías colgada de su brazo, como lo hiciste en la fiesta de "El club de las Eminencias" ¿También te besuqueabas con él por los pasillos?

Posiblemente esperaba que Hermione aguantara estoicamente cada una de sus palabras o que le pidiera algún tipo de disculpa por su intelecto, algo que nunca había hecho y decididamente no iba a empezar ahora, pero lo cierto es que ella ya había tenido suficiente.

Cuando se lo proponía, Ron tenia un innegable talento para hacerla sentirse una basura y lo había demostrado desde el primer grado, señalándola de una empollona obsesa por los estudios, pasando por culparla directamente de la supuesta muerte de su rata, hasta enfadándose por presentarse del brazo de Víctor Krum al baile, cuando él ni siquiera había volteado a verla como posible candidata a pareja.

El menor de los Weasley prefería masticar vidrios rotos antes que disculparse con ella y no lo podía culpar por su comportamiento, no, la que se debería sentir culpable era ella por permitírselo. Porque se había aferrado a la idea que no importaba que tan hirientes fueran sus comentarios, ni tampoco importaban cuantas veces la hiciera llorar, era su amigo o al menos ella pensaba que lo era; lo había atribuido a la faceta de todo niño, ser cruel sin ser conciente del daño, Ron ya no era un niño y su comportamiento siempre había sido el mismo, nada había cambiado.

—Serías un gran mago, probablemente mejor que yo y un jugador con un talento comparable al de Harry si tan solo dejaras de tener miedo al triunfo, no me culpes por tu errores Ronald porque tu eres quien los comente, se hombre y enfrenta tus miedos.

El pelirrojo había enmudecido por la contestación, pero eso solo fue momentáneo ya que su nivel de agresión aumentó, ya sin reparos sacó la varita y le apuntó directamente a la cara mientras empezaba a gritar el siguiente insulto.

—Nadie quería ser tu amigo en primer año, ibas tras nosotros como una gansa enfadada y para que te enteres, le habíamos puesto seguro a los baños dejando al troll encerrado contigo pero Harry se arrepintió— eso no había sido cierto del todo pero que le importaba en ese momento.

Quienes aún se encontraban en la casa, habían sido atraídos por los gritos, sin embargo cuando se dieron cuenta del tema de la discusión decidieron dejarlos solos, Harry había sido llevado por su esposa a su habitación, mientras le decía que no le correspondía intervenir y por primera vez el-niño-que-vivió hizo caso.

— ¡Le lancé un Confundus a Mclaggen para que tu obtuvieras el puesto de guardián! — le chilló, siempre había tenido una especie de remordimiento por lo que había hecho y sentía que Ron merecía saber la verdad, Cormac era un idiota pero por alguna estúpida razón en ese momento, juzgó que quitarle la oportunidad de obtener el puesto no le haría algún mal "¡Solo es un puesto para un equipo!" Se había dicho, no era un importante examen, ni una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Insultos volaron en todas direcciones, si la pelea hubiese sido acerca de otra cosa, ella hubiera creído que ahí había pasión.

Desafortunadamente lo que Ron le gritaba le indicaba que ahí no había nada de eso. Al contrario, eran acusaciones que ambos se habían guardado por varios años, resentimientos que se habían tragado mientras se comportaban educadamente uno con otro y que al tratar de cubrirlos simplemente se habían hecho mas profundos, lo que ahora les llevaba a enfrentarse ya no con una idea a futuro donde se casarían y tendrían hijos, si no al presente, donde se planteaban hasta donde terminaba una amistad sincera y donde iniciaba una necesidad.

— ¡Siempre te has comportado como mi madre!—le gritó ya sin preocuparse por bajar la voz.

Una vez había escuchado la misma acusación de la boca del pelirrojo pero en ese momento no lo vio mas lejos, ¿De verdad la veían como una madre regañona? ¿Era tan aburrida? ¿Por eso Harry la veía con orgullo cuando lo encumbraba? Como un hijo que espera que su madre esté orgullosa por sus logros. Era demasiado irritante pensar que solo la veían como una amargada estirada que vivía en el cuerpo de una adolescente.

Jamás imaginó que mientras ella veía su comportamiento como la manera más saludable de llevar la adolescencia ellos veían a una arpía fastidiosa.

Furiosa salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, no fue una disputa como las acostumbradas, esta era definitiva y es que ya no eran unos niños, ya el pelirrojo no podía decir que se quemaría las pestañas para ayudar a Hagrid con su Hipogrifo, ni la defendería porque alguien más le dirigió un insulto. Si le hubiese preguntado antes, ella hubiese dicho que sí; se hubiera lanzado a formar un hogar con su amigo de la infancia, pero algo cambió durante sus meses de captura, había logrado evadir por unas cuantas semanas el pensar en sus verdaderos sentimientos por el Auror; cuando finalmente lo hizo, llegó a la conclusión de que prefería estar sola a construir su vida sobre mentiras.

Supondría que lo suyo marcharía sobre ruedas y aunque habría diferencias seria lo normal, no necesitaban demostrar que ambos eran el uno para el otro porque ya se conocían defectos y virtudes; tendrían lo soñado, procrearían hijos y ella se quedaría en casa, mientras él trabajaba con Harry, a seguir luchando contra las fuerzas perversas de la hechicería, aferrada a la idea donde él era su príncipe azul; una que se formó cuando apenas era una niña y a la que no había cuestionado un verdadero significado.

"Amar y querer no son sinónimos" pensó mientras entraba como un huracán al pequeño baño y cerraba de un portazo. Él la quería pero no estaba segura si la amaba y por como se habían dado las cosas momento antes, seguro que jamás lo iba a saber.

Sentándose en la orilla de la tina decidió que lo que mas le aterraba, era no saber si ella sentía algo mas que cariño por el pelirrojo, el simple pensamiento de imaginar su desnuda persona en actos mas íntimos que un beso se le hacía demasiado perturbador.

Posiblemente porque siendo honesta consigo misma, a Hermione le atraía lo frío o lo caliente pero nunca lo tibio.

Se sobresaltó y se hubiera caído dentro de la tina si no se hubiese sujetado del borde a tiempo; cuando descubrió que, en su furia, Ron la había seguido y empezaba a aporrear violentamente la puerta, tal vez con deseos de que siguieran discutiendo. Afortunadamente en ese momento escucho la voz de Harry, al parecer había decidido intervenir y se lo llevaba a la cocina.

&

Los días siguientes fueron los mas incómodos que el trío de oro había experimentado, si Harry quería tener la opinión de sus amigos tenia que consultarlos por separado, comparar lo que le habían dicho y de ahí sacar sus propias conclusiones; ambos aseguraban que seguían siendo amigos pero las muecas de Ron y por la forma grosera en le contestaba a la castaña indicaban que la amistad era una mera ilusión. Molly Weasley lo mismo que su hija se habían resentido con la castaña por rechazar abiertamente a Ron y por hacerle esas declaraciones que todos habían escuchado; los restantes miembros de la Orden evitaban opinar del tema.

Era viernes por la tarde y Hermione estaba temblando de frío, su cabello húmedo le había empapado la bata de baño que se había puesto; últimamente tenia que recurrir, demasiado frecuentemente para su gusto, a duchas de agua fría, con la esperanza de calmar la extraña combinación de oleadas de calor con escalofríos que se generaban en la base de su columna y que aparecían a las horas menos indicadas.

Contrario a todo, se negaba a salir e ir a su habitación como cualquier persona normal hiciera, Ron le había preparado una "broma" que consistía en polvos verrugosos que le caerían en plena cabeza nada mas abriera la puerta.

Favorablemente el chico no era tan silencioso como se requería en esas ocasiones y había tropezado al llevarlos al lugar donde ocurriría el incidente.

Últimamente estaba en pie de guerra con ella, se paseaba por la casa como un escreguto de cola explosiva; dispuesto a lanzarse a mordiscos a quien se le ocurriera verle de cualquier forma, la ignoraba totalmente, después de estar un tiempo enfurruñado y cuando menos se lo esperaba actuaba tan groseramente que rayaba en una actitud infantil como ahora lo hacia con la supuesta broma.

Afortunadamente para todos, Hermione no le había seguido el juego, al menos ella se comportaba en forma adulta ante el rompimiento; si bien aún seguía esperando por las crisis de llanto, la depresión, la necesidad compulsiva por la comida o golosinas sobresaturadas en azucares y todos esos síntomas que se asocian a una ruptura, sin embargo hasta el momento no se dignaban a presentarse.

La Aurora se levanto y se acerco a observarse al espejo en busca de algún signo que le indicara que ahí estaban, mas su reflejo le devolvía la imagen de unos cansados ojos castaños, su pelo que ya empezaba a alborotarse a pesar de que seguía goteando agua, su rostro seguía siendo el de cualquier mujer que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser una niña, dejo salir un suspiro de resignación.

Al parecer, los benditos síntomas seguirían sin manifestarse, como si a ella no se le aplicaran, se sentía tranquila, la actitud de Ron no le sorprendía, francamente se había portado mas groseramente con ella en el colegio y por cosas mas insignificantes. Evaluando la presente situación encontró; que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado, podía lidiar con la indiferencia de las mujeres Weasley, con la actitud del pelirrojo, incluso con un Mortífago que la había enredado en pactos de magia y sangre; lo único que le inquietaba era que Remus procuraba vigilarla cada que se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Para hacer tiempo y que el pelirrojo perdiera el interés, se dispuso a examinar su pierna, donde ya solo le quedaba una cicatriz que le atravesaba en forma horizontal dándole la vuelta a la extremidad, con el tiempo solo seria una casi imperceptible marca.

Lo que si no tenia marca, era esa extraña sensación siempre presente en su columna y es que cuando menos lo esperaba; la cosa se despertaba, después de días había llegado a la conclusión de que debería tener vida, unas veces la sentía reptar contrayéndose y mandándole oleadas de placer mientras se deslizaba hacia la nuca, donde antes de llegar desaparecía dejándole excitada y con un calor insoportable, otras veces, se manifestaba en cambios de humor que la hacían pensar se estaba volviendo una especie de bipolar con propensión a la violencia, pasaba de fatigada y pacifica en un momento para estar al siguiente totalmente irascible.

Por una extraña razón se negaba a informar lo que le sucedía, ni siquiera a Harry. Sentía que era su batalla personal, no solo contra el ruin de Malfoy que le había hecho eso, si no contra ella misma, demostrarse que aun era capaz de lidiar con sus enemigos, de poder darles una lección.

Con un gemido se puso en pie, mientras se acomodaba la bata y abría la puerta con la esperanza de que Ron hubiera perdido la atención en su actual travesura, pero alguien estaba impidiéndole el paso; Ginny Weasley avanzó haciéndola desandar, decidida a que las dos mujeres quedaran adentro.

Hermione retrocedió mirándola fijamente, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por dejar su varita en su habitación, aunque fue descartado pues no podía atacar a una mujer a pocas semanas por dar a luz. Viendo que no podría hacer nada alzó la barbilla desafiante, desde su rompimiento con el menor de los varones Weasley, la pelirroja y Molly no le habían dirigido la palabra y si la esposa de Harry estaba ahí, seguramente no era para una charla amistosa.

La castaña precipitadamente ideó que contestaría unas cuantas preguntas y cuando la futura madre se desatendiera, saldría de ahí.

— ¿Por qué dejaste a mi hermano?— pregunto la pelirroja mientras cerraba y echaba seguro a la puerta.

Evidentemente Hermione no tenía tanta suerte.

—Entre nosotros nunca hubo relación alguna, Ginny— trató de razonar mientras buscaba alguna forma de escape.

—Ya, pero lo suyo tarde o temprano se iba a dar— Intento bajar la voz, había vigilado que nadie pudiera estar cerca para que no pudieran escucharlas.

—Las relaciones no son todas igual, me alegro de que lo tuyo con Harry funcionara, pero lo de tu hermano y yo es más complicado, tenemos gustos diferentes, pensamos diferente, actuamos diferente— La menor de los Weasley le parecía un poco más razonable que su hermano, nunca habían sido amigas pero se trataban amablemente.

—No pensabas eso en el colegio, recuerdo que estabas molesta cuando se lío con Lavender— la pelirroja se sentó en la taza del baño mientras distraídamente masajeaba su abultado abdomen.

—Ya no estamos en el colegio, Ginny, admito que me comporté egoístamente sobre mi amigo al verlo con su novia, pero eso no me garantiza que fueran celos de amor ¡cielos! Ni siquiera en estos momentos afirmaría tal cosa, porque no he sentido ese sentimiento con nadie— aterrada sintió nuevamente la sensación en la base de su espalda, como una serpiente que se despierta ávida y sumamente irritable.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen —pronunció sabiamente la futura madre como si eso solucionara el tema.

— ¡Al diablo con los polos opuestos! No voy a casarme con alguien solo porque creo que es opuesto a lo que yo creo, siento y pienso, eso no me certifica que seamos el uno para el otro, tu hermano y yo no nos odiamos, ni tampoco tengo por que justificar cualquier decisión tomada en mi vida personal— había explotado y su humor no mejoraba, al contrario aumentaba a pasos agigantados.

—No esperes que él este ahí cuando te des cuenta que cometiste un error al rechazarlo— la pelirroja se levanto despacio y con una ultima mirada salió de la pequeña habitación.

Después del enfrentamiento, Molly Weasley junto con su hija se marcharon a la madriguera y es que eso solo hacia evidentes las hostilidades hacia ella por su decisión, Hermione hubiese querido marcharse también, pero una parte de ella sentía que no tenia porque correr, Si las mujeres Weasley no aceptaban que ella no iba formar parte de la extensa familia, decididamente nada iba a ser por convencerlas.

…….

Esa noche despertó sudando, levantándose precipitadamente se introdujo al baño y se lavó la cara mientras su reflejo en el espejo le devolvía la mirada, cada vez dormía menos mientras empezaba a adelgazar, sus cambios de humor cambiaban a lo largo del día y con mas frecuencia.

Había revisado en cada libro de la biblioteca de los Black e incluso le tomó unos cuantos a Kreacher, Remus seguramente supiera algo pero decírselo avivaría sus recelos hacia ella.

Las cosas en general no mejoraban, los ataques de los Mortífagos estaban a la orden del día, ya ni siquiera se hacían reuniones, se había establecido un tipo de ordenanza, donde nadie preguntaba que hacer cada que llegaban malas noticias, simplemente desaparecían para llegar al lugar del enfrentamiento.

Unos toques en la puerta del baño la hicieron botar sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Hermione todo bien? —Harry tenía la cara pegada a la puerta, había escuchado ruidos en el cuarto de la castaña mientras pasaba junto y se había alarmado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver la cara de la castaña que le sonreía incómodamente.

— Todo bien Harry— le aseguró, estaba por volver a cerrarla cuando el niño-que-vivió lo impidió con ayuda de su pie, en una velocidad sorprendente metió el resto de su cuerpo a la pieza.

—Escucha, he tratado de no preguntar porque terminaron tú y Ron, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué Ginny se ha marchado a la madriguera y cada que te menciono cambia de conversación? sabes que eres mi amiga pero ella es mi esposa y Ron mi amigo y no quisiera que esto nos afectara.

—Entre Ron y yo solo ha habido amistad, es triste que tu esposa y la señora Weasley se hayan marchado, pero es mi vida personal y yo tomo las decisiones, lamento que todos esperaran un feliz enlace y mi negativa les parezca ilógica. No pretendo que decidas entre tu familia y yo, soy tu amiga y cuentas conmigo como lo has hecho siempre, espero que con el tiempo Ron y yo volvamos a ser amigos, pero solo eso.

Harry no sabia que deliberar, desde el colegio pensaba que sus amigos terminarían juntos, era predecible que pasaría en algún momento y aunque se había planteado la ruptura, lo había desechado pues en ese entonces se veían destinados el uno al otro, dudas le asaltaban ¿Qué pasaría si ya no recuperaban su amistad? Ron no daba señales de entender que la castaña no quería una relación sentimental mas seria entre ellos.

—Tal vez si hablaras con él todo seria más viable, esta pasándola mal— propuso al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes.

—Ya no estamos en el colegio, Harry, no es como si no quiera pasarle mis deberes para que los copie, ni tampoco me voy a disculpar por tomar mis decisiones para que se sienta bien, si Ron quiere que sigamos siendo amigos lo va a superar y cuando eso pase, voy a estar en la mejor disposición para conversar.

Unos gritos en el vestíbulo interrumpieron a Harry, que intentaba limar asperezas entre sus amigos. Salió velozmente de la habitación, ni espero a ver la reacción de la aurora.

Hermione salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso lo primero que encontró, mientras al mismo tiempo buscaba bajo la almohada la varita, una vez analizado que llevara lo necesario; salió y sin detenerse en el pasillo bajo las escaleras de dos en dos para reunirse con los demás miembros de la Orden, en la cocina de la casa.

Los gemelos, Harry, Bill y Ron, rodeaban a Tonks que respiraba dificultosamente mientras Remus la sostenía, la cara de la Aurora estaba blanca.

—Es una emboscada, nos llegó el rumor de que planeaban atacar a un orfanato muggle en Little Norton... "Se van a llevar a los varones y piensan matar a las niñas" eso nos dijeron, pero era mentira, los demás ya están ahí… nos ganan en número, al parecer reclutaron más partidarios, Mcgonagall me envío para que vayan a rescatar a los miembros.

El revuelo que generó la noticia hizo que Fred Weasley chocara contra su gemelo en un intento por llegar a la chimenea, Ron, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejado de la castaña, corrió y de un salto pasó sobre sus hermanos, lanzándose casi de cabeza para irse junto con Harry que ya estaba gritando el nombre del lugar.

-------------------

------------------

-----------

¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo aun no estoy muy convencida pero pongo mis esperanzas en que mejorará la trama y no mutará en un culebrón digno de telenovela de ocho, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Saludos yelen.


	3. Broken

Una enorme disculpa a quienes esperaban capitulo, se me cae la cara de verguenza. He tenido un año muy movidito y este no promete mejorar, aún así voy a seguir prometiendoles que me pongo al corriente.

Es un capitulo corto, cortisimo pero es lo que me salió. Sin mas ahi les vá.

...

...

No podía dormir.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

¿Y a quien le importaba?

Había pociones, una lista interminable para ser exactos, negras y burbujeantes que robarían cualquier posibilidad de despertar en los próximos dos años, en las manos correctas eran un alivio, en las incorrectas, un arma mortal.

Como si no lo supiera él mismo.

Había una razón para que no las utilizara, precaución.

En los pocos momentos que era bendecido con desconectarse de este mundo, las caras contorsionadas por el dolor, los gritos desgarradores y los susurros plañideros brillaban por su ausencia.

Era bueno, con las pesadillas y locura que llevaba el apellido Nott era más que suficiente, gracias.

No dudaría en dar un brazo y una pierna para dormir como un Hufflepuff de primer año.

Theodore sabia que tarde o temprano sucumbiría al sueño, pero no tenia tanta paciencia, la verdad sea dicha la expectativa de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente hacia que no pudiera dormir.

Para su vergüenza, se sentía como cuando era un crío, esa emoción un día antes de entrar en su primer año en Hogwarts

.

.

Una mano pequeña se poso en su pecho trazando movimientos circulares y un suspiro femenino se escucho en la habitación pero él no sonrío, ni siquiera mostró el fastidio de ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos, la mano empezó a descender y un cuerpo diminuto se acerco contra el suyo, para cuando dedos ágiles estaban a centímetros de llegar a la meta decidió acabar de una vez.

Un chillido y un golpe se escucharon mientras se levantaba veloz de la cama, la mujer tardo para levantarse del piso y eso solo hizo que se enfureciera, las débiles le encolerizaban, le recordaban a Narssisa. Arranco de un tirón la bata colgada en el armario. Los sollozos se hicieron audibles, un ruidito que le parecieron uñas contra un pizarrón, de mala manera le lanzo el vestido que estaba en el sillón.

—Lárgate— su voz no sonó a nada, pero si se permitió regalarle una mirada de desprecio.

— ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó con esa vocecita que le ponía de los nervios y le hacia desear estrangularla.

— De hecho todo lo hiciste mal — al ver que ella derramaba lagrimas y no hacia nada por moverse de donde se había puesto de pie, se acerco y le arranco la sabana que estrujaba en sus manos — Dame eso, son sabanas caras, mis elfos necesitan limpiarlas.

Sin más, entró en el baño donde para su desgracia aun se seguían escuchando los llantos, ¿de donde la había sacado? Resistió el impulso de lanzarse alguna maldición a si mismo por su error, hace unos días había regresado y aunque el señor tenebroso no lo recibió con los brazos abiertos tampoco lo asesino nada mas verlo, sin embargo apenas había salido entero de su audiencia, a la primera bruja que se encontró se la llevo a la cama y así fue una sucesión de mujeres de las que apenas recordaba excluir a Pansy, Millicent y Bellatrix.

Cada quien llevaba su recuperación de libertad a su antojo y Draco no tenia ningún problema al volcar su lujuria, algunos se saturaban de whiskey de Elfo, otros se enzarzaban en pelas para recuperar el lugar entre los seguidores, pero él no, no necesitaba hacer el ridículo exponiéndose todo borracho, ni tampoco deseaba involucrarse en algún duelo.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y se pregunto si la bruja se vengaría o lloraría por los rincones, apostaba por lo segundo, el carácter al parecer no era su fuerte, el sabia que debería haberle dicho que los ángeles cantaron en sus oídos al llegar al orgasmo, que había sido la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, la única que le había cambiado la vida pero el hubiera no existe.

Draco era un hijo de puta, el lo sabia y francamente no le importaba.

Un pequeño dolor en el brazo derecho requirió toda su atención, había leído al respecto pero la sensación no era comparable a como la describían, esto era como si le estuvieran amputando el brazo.

¡OH! Granger se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

.

.

Gritos desesperados, gente corriendo en todas direcciones, la marca en lo alto.

Se conocía demasiado bien la guerra, una rutina a la que se acababa acostumbrando, fue por eso que Hermione pensó en tres cosas al salir de la chimenea.

Uno: les habían jugado una mala pasada y no existía tal ataque.

Dos: Tonks se confundió de dirección y salieron al otro lado del mundo.

Tres: no quería pensar en la opción tres.

— Nos tendieron una trampa— Ron como siempre el primero en dar malas noticias.

Hermione se reprendió por pensar mal de Ron, el que siguiera en plan de guerra con ella no quería decir que su desempeño en la orden fuera puramente ornamental.

Debería de separar su vida personal, lo intentaría.

Intentando distraerse, recorrió con la mirada la pequeña sala en la que se habían aparecido.

Saltaba a la vista que era muggle, una pequeña repisa con trofeos, unas fotografías de la familia que vivía ahí, suspiro y mejor salió, el ver la casa de personas normales la deprimía, la hacia preguntarse como seria su vida sin la magia y desgraciadamente la primera palabra que le venia a la cabeza era; feliz.

El grupo se encontraba reunido en la calle, al final de la misma una casa ardía en llamas.

— Vamos a separarnos, revisaremos las cercanías y si no pasa nada nos dirigimos a los lugares de protección, mañana nos vemos en el cuartel, Harry, tú te vas directo al cuartel— Remus no esperó la reacción de los demás . Se encamino directo a su rumbo.

Harry inmediatamente lo siguió negándose tercamente a seguir las órdenes.

.

.

Un perro había intentado morderla, suspendió una sesión amorosa entre dos gatos en un callejón y una bicicleta dejada en una acera totalmente a oscuras casi logro derribarla.

Sin incidentes.

Nada que reportar.

Aún así.

Hermione sentía que algo no iba bien, ningún vecino había reportado la casa incendiándose, de hecho parecía que ni un humano habitaba en esas casas, como si simplemente hubieran desaparecido al mismo tiempo que ellos llegaban y la casa se incendiaba.

Tenía una muy mala sensación al respecto.

Se encamino más deprisa al final de su recorrido y lo que vio ahí no le gusto.

Una figura se recargaba contra una farola, no se veía desde su posición la identidad pero la danza de poder que había empezado en su espalda le daba una idea bastante general

Odiaba a Draco Malfoy.

— Haces tanto ruido que en comparación un Troll pasaría inadvertido— Esa voz arrastrada le puso la piel de gallina y no en una buena manera.

...

...

¿Que les ha parecido? les dejo un pequeñisimo adelanto.

Antes de poder conjurar un nuevo hechizo Draco se le fue encima, rodaron y desgraciadamente él termino encima, su cara estaba bastante cerca, tanto que Hermione podía respirar su mismo aire.

Solo pudo hacer lo que cualquier persona en su situación haría.

Cerró los ojos inclino su cabeza hacia atrás e hizo todo lo que pudo.

— ¡Joder!


End file.
